The Devil and The Daughter (NEW VERSION UP)
by Anasatsia98
Summary: "To say that I don't love you would be a lie, but to say that I would die for you would be one too."
1. Prologue

There was no rush in the bakery today, which was a blessing and a curse. A blessing in the sense that she didn't have to rush around, making sure that nothing was burning and that everybody was satisfied, but a curse in the sense that it meant that a storm was brewing in Birmingham. Biting her lip, Cordelia 'Cora' Johnson, pulled off her apron and closed her small bakery, checking twice to make sure the door was locked. The streets of Birmingham were noisy with workers, but the streets were less crowded than usual, something that Cora took notice of as she made her way to the Garrison.

"Ello, Harry." Cora greeted sweetly as she made her way to a seat at the bar, "Any news floating around here?"

"There's nothing that you don't already hear in that bakery of yours." Harry said, handing her a glass of water, "I don't know why you insist on coming here every day to ask the same question only to get the same answer."

Cora shrugged lightly, before picking up her drink and taking a sip, "It's good for business."

And good for business it was.

"Besides," Cora said as she placed her cup down, "You get more interaction with the customers than I'll ever have. When are you going to get another bartender? I know a few lads who would be interested if you are?"

Harry gave Cora an exasperated stare as he dried a glass, gently setting it into the cupboard before turning to face her and resting his arms on the table, "You know I don't need the help, Cora. I like working by myself just fine."

"I know, but I worry about you, Harry." Which was true. Ever since the war had ended, the number of soldiers that would come to the cavern to drink their nightmares away was horrifying enough, and when they lapsed into a moment of where they forgot where they were and imagined themselves back at the battleground… one man couldn't take down a soldier.

"I know you do, and I thank you for that." Harry gave Cora a soft look before glancing at the clock on the wall next to him, "It's getting late. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be roaming the streets alone at night; it ain't safe."

Looking up at the clock, Cora sighed, grabbing her bag and placing a few coins on the counter. Bidding Harry a soft farewell, Cora left the bar, her heels clicking against the wooden floor, almost inaudible to those who were currently in the bar, except one for one person. Cora ignored the chilling stare she felt as she left the bar, it wasn't as though she didn't know who it was… only one man had the right to set eyes on her now, and only one man would.


	2. Chapter One

Cora pinned back the bangs to her long, light blonde hair and straightened her white blouse, making sure that it was tucked neatly into her plain, black skirt. Glancing at the note that rested on her jewelry box, she picked it up, rereading it once more, and placed it inside her purse. The day was a nice one; the sun was shining but it wasn't too hot or too cold, it was a perfect day. Cordelia's heels clicked against the cobblestone streetway, and she politely dipped her head in hello to those she saw, but she was in a rush this evening and she couldn't afford to be late.

Pushing open the doors to the Garrison, Cora nearly ran into Danny, a friend of Thomas's- a close friend, she noted- and she gave a quick apology as she looked up, her eyes meeting ice blue ones. Their eyes only met for a moment before Tommy turned his back and headed towards the bar's counter. Cora followed slowly, carefully observing the scene around her.

"Mr. Shelby, you have to do something about him," Harry said, lifting a table back up and setting the chairs around it.

"Damn right, Harry." Freddie Thorne, Cora watched him closely, agreed, cockily walking behind Tommy, "You pay the Peaky Blinders a lot of money for protection." Tommy swung his head back as he finished his shot. "You're the law around here now, Tommy, aren't you? Maybe you should put a bullet in Danny Whizz-Bang's head like they do with mad horses."

Cora locked eyes with Tommy once more, watching as he gently shook his head and looked up. Freddie Thorne had never been afraid of Tommy, something that had stuck with him since he was a child, but things were different now, and the two boys were on two different playing fields. One had all the power and resources, while the other believed he was making his way up the chain.

"Maybe you'll have to put a bullet in my head someday, too."

Cora made no move towards Tommy as his eyes darkened, instead she shook her head ever so slightly, a movement only Tommy saw. Pulling on his cap, Tommy made his way towards where Cora stood at the door, pushing it open.

"Bring the bill to the Peaky Blinders. We'll take care of it." Tommy called walking out, Cora following only a moment after him.

~8~

"Right, I've called this family meeting because I've got some very important news. Scudboat and Lovelock got back from Belfast last night. They were buying a stallion to cover their mares. They were in a pub on the Shankhill Road yesterday and in that pub there was a copper, handing out these." Cora took a long drag from her cigarette as she took a flyer from Scudboat's hand. Laying the flyer on the table in front of her, as John began to read it aloud, she handed Pol the magnifying glass so she could read her own flyer.

"If you're over five feet and can fight come to Birmingham."

"They're recruiting Protestant Irishmen to come over here as Specials." Arthur continued, crossing his arms, something that Cora noted he did in group meetings- probably to feel more powerful than he knew he was.

"To do what?" Ada asked, looking up at Arthur with confusion written all over her face.

"To clean up the city, Ada," Tommy spoke, everyone's attention suddenly on him. "He's a chief inspector. The last four years he's been clearing the IRA out of Belfast."

"How do you know so bloody much?" Arthur asked, glowering at Tommy, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Cause I asked the coppers on our payroll."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you."

A silence fell over the room and Cora watched as Arthur took a sip from his flask, his eyes never leaving Tommy's.

"So why are they sending him to Birmingham?" Pol asked, looking up at Thomas expectantly.

"Because there's been all these bloody strikes at the BSA, and the Austin work lately. Now the papers are talking about sedition. And revolution. I reckon it's communists he's after." Cora's eyes flickered over to Ada and watched as she looked down and bit the inside of her cheek as Tommy finished his sentence.

"So this copper is gonna leave us alone, right?" Pol asked.

"There are Irishmen in Green Lanes who left Belfast to get away from him. They say Catholic men who crossed him used to disappear in the night." Tommy said, and Cora nodded slightly, remembering the low whispers of the Irishmen who ate in her bakery.

"Yeah, but we ain't IRA. We bloody fought for the king." John scoffed, "Anyway, we're Peaky Blinders. We're not scared of coppers."

"He's right," Arthur muttered.

"If they come for us, we'll cut them a smile each." John finished.

"So, Arthur, is that it?" Tommy asked, looking bemusedly at his brother.

"What do you think, Aunt Pol?" Arthur asked and Pol looked distant for a moment before turning to face Thomas.

"This family does everything open. You have nothing more to say to this meeting, Thomas?"

"No." Thomas shook his head, "Nothing that's women's business."

"This whole bloody enterprise was women's business while you boys were away at war. There's a reason Cordelia still runs her bakery and doesn't live with us. What's changed?"

"We came back." Cora shared a look with Ada.

~8~

"Thanks, love." Cora gave a tight smile as she handed the man in front of her a muffin, ignoring his swipe for her ass as soon as she turned around. Cora held in a sigh as she made her way to the counter, quickly depositing the money in her box and locking it before shoving it under the counter.

Cora looked up at the sound of the front door opening, and she blew a piece of hair that had fallen out of her bun out of her face. The chatter in the room died down instantly and the man who had tried to grab her had gone white, afraid that someone had seen what he had done and went to go get Tommy.

"Everybody, out." They were gone in an instant.

Cora didn't bother looking up from behind the counter as Tommy approached her. Wiping her hands on her apron, she tucked the piece of hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile.

"What brings you here, Tommy? I'd never imagined you'd set foot in my shop."

Tommy ignored her, looking around her small bakery instead and taking note of how clean and small it was.

"You're closing early," Tommy stated, and Cora didn't question him, quickly taking off her apron and following him out the door, checking twice that she locked it.

"What happened now?" Cora asked as the pair of them made their way to Pol's house, taking note of the bottle of whiskey in Tommy's hand and how quickly he was walking.

"Arthur got himself in trouble with some coppers." The two of them entered the house, Tommy's footsteps loud and stomping while Cora's were soft and quiet, "Let me see him."

Cora headed over towards Ada while Tommy headed towards Arthur, taking the cloth from Ada's hand and dipping it in the steaming water before wringing it out.

"Move, Tommy," Cora muttered, bumping him lightly with her hip as she bent down and began to wash off Arthur's face, being gentle where she could see the actual cuts. Grabbing the whiskey, Cora poured some on the cloth before holding it to the cut on his forehead, making sure to disinfect it before she had to stitch it.

"He said Mr. Churchill sent him to Birmingham." Arthur began to say, "National interest, he said. Something about a robbery."

Cora's hand froze about Arthur's face as she turned to look at Tommy, everybody in the room knew what Arthur was talking about. She continued, grabbing a clean needle and thread from the tin on the table.

"He said he wants us to help him." Arthur finished just as Ada entered the room.

"We don't help coppers," John stated, but Arthur continued on as if he didn't hear him.

"He knew all about our war records. He said we're patriots, like him. He wants us to be his eyes and ears."

"This is going to hurt," Cora murmured in Arthur's ear, pinching the spit skin on his forehead and piercing the needle through it, ignoring Arthur's hiss of pain.

"I said-" Arthur groaned in the mixed pain of Pol fixing his thumb and Cora stitching his forehead, but Pol was quick to shush him, "I said we'd have a family meeting and take a vote."

"Well, why not? Mmm?" Arthur snapped when Tommy looked down in response, "We have no truck with Fenians or communists. What's wrong with you? What the fuck is wrong with him lately?" Arthur snapped at Cora, and she only looked at him, tying off the stitch.

"If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's chemists." Pol said when Cora made no move to respond.


	3. Chapter Two

"Miss. Johnson," At the sound of her name, Cora looked up to see an elder man in a grey trench coat and a black bowler hat standing in front of her. His eyes were harsh, the beady black pupils staring at her as if she were the one who opened Pandora's box. Cora mentally snickered, with the Shelby's, she may have.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Cora asked as she rested her hands on the counter and stared up at the man in front of her, a sweet smile plastered on her face as her eyes followed his every move.

To say that Inspector Campbell was stunned was an understatement. When he first heard of Cordelia Johnson, there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to be as vile as the rest of the gang. He had already pictured the innocent eyes that held a twinkle of manipulation and mockery, and the smile that seemed sweet and welcoming to the eye but burned with aggravation and annoyance. But yet, here she was, looking up at him with big, green doe eyes that held only sweetness and charm, and a smile that basically made him want to tell her all his problems.

"I've heard you know much about the Shelby brothers, that you're close to them."

He wasn't going to fall into whatever trap Miss. _Johnson_ had set.

Smiling softly, Cora shook her head and let out a soft sigh—a sigh that Campbell noticed that held a multitude of sadness, "I was close to them, sir. As in I was close to them in the past. But war changes a man and when they came back, they were no longer the men I knew."

"War does change a man," Campbell agreed, frustrated for a moment that she didn't fidget under his harsh gaze, but merely nodded back, "But, I'm sure that isn't enough of a reason for you to not know your own husband."

A smug smile crossed Campbell's face when Cora's eyes widened just the slightest, almost as though her face twitched, before going back to normal.

"I don't know what you mean," Cora said, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The ring resting on the delicate silver chain that hung around her neck felt heavier than normal.

"Of course, you don't, Mrs. _Shelby._ " Campbell hissed as if the word were a deadly poison, "After all, your husband was gone for five years."

"Thomas and I never married." Cora was quick to stop Campbell's tirade, her tone sharp, "We were planned to be married before he left, but he was deployed earlier than we expected. He left, and we didn't speak for the fives years he was gone. I was too scared to write to a man… a man who was basically a dead man walking, and never get an answer back while he was off fighting a war. He didn't have time to show his fancy to a girl while trying to save his own life. When he came back, the two of us didn't speak. I didn't want to see the changed man he became, and he didn't want to see a changed woman."

Cora took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves and observing Campbell's face. She had to admit, he had a good poker face, but it wasn't good enough. She could see a small flicker of hesitation in his eyes and that was all she needed to know to end the conversation… to make him believe her with only a small doubt.

"I've only recently only recently spoken to him, at the Garrison." _Hook, line, and sinker,_ "I left with him that evening, he wanted to accompany me home… the streets aren't safe for a lady. You can ask the barman if you doubt me."

"Then how come you were spotted leaving your bakery with him a day ago?" Campbell pressed, the two locked in a deadly staring contest, knowing that if one looked away the other had won dominance While Campbell's glare was harsh, Cora's only held the sweetness she had presented him with.

"Arthur got beat up pretty badly and I know how to stitch someone up—my mother was a nurse and I was often there during her practices. He took me to their house, had me stitch him up, and then kicked me out. Thomas wouldn't tell me what happened. No one would. I know nothing of what's going on within that family, Inspector Campbell, you're asking the wrong person."

Cora felt Campbell's predatory gaze on her as he searched for anything to signify a lie: a twitch, sharp intake, tapping fingers, anything. She stood perfectly posed, her shoulders relaxed and the soft smile never leaving her face. The two stood like for a few minutes until Campbell turned and walked towards the door, pushing it open before he paused,

"Turn the place upside down."

Cora merely blinked as Campbell's men turned her bakery upside down, closing her eyes as chairs and tables thudded against the ground and glass crashed to the floor, dreading the mess she'd have to clean up.

~8~

Cora calmly picked the small shards of glass out of her hand as she stood next to Tommy in Pol's kitchen. She had managed to clean the mess the coppers made, but it had left her with some cuts, scrapes, and splinters—though, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Cora could feel Tommy's cold gaze on her when she pulled out a particularly long shard of glass out of the side of her hand. Cora quickly brought her hand to her mouth before the blood hit the floor, wincing at the sharp, metallic taste.

"The coppers told everyone Arthur had agreed to it when he was arrested." Pol said, "They said the Peaky Blinders had cleared out the fair to let them do it."

"I never said nothing to that copper about smashing up bloody houses." Arthur fumed, and Tommy sighed from beside her.

"All right. Which pubs did they do?" Tommy asked, and Cora pulled her hand away from her mouth, inspecting the small cut that was visible for a few seconds before blood quickly pooled out.

"The Guns, the Chain, the Marquis. All the ones that pay you to protect them," Pol stated before taking a long drag from her cigarette, "Only one they didn't touch was the Garrison. Make sure people think we were in on it. He's smart, this copper."

"Not quite," Cora said, looking up at Pol, "He trashed the bakery. The one place people know Tommy would never touch If they see that the bakery got fucked up, then they'll most likely know that the Peaky Blinders weren't in on it."

"You're saying he doesn't know?" Pol asked, and Cora nodded, looking between John, Arthur, and Tommy.

"Campbell knows that I have relation to you, but he doesn't think it's a strong one. He thinks that after the war, I didn't speak to you and that it's only a recent reunion." Cora explained, the men around her staying silent as they thought of different ways they could use this information to their advantage.

"Go on, drink your beers, get out." Pol suddenly said before she took a sip of her drink, "You better show people you are still the cocks of the walk."

"Hand out some cash to the landlords of the pubs." Tommy called as Landlow, Smith, Thomson, and John walked out, "Pay some veterans to fix the places up."

"So, what about you, Tommy?" Arthur asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"I have to go to Charlie's to stable the horse." Tommy took a drag from his cigarette, "She looked footsore in the box."

"Let them see your faces," Pol called as she closed the doors to the office, leaving Tommy, her, and Cora in the room.

"So, you're sure that Campbell knows nothing," Pol checked as she stalked towards Tommy and Cora before taking a seat and crossing her legs.

"Positive," Cora confirmed, holding her hands together in front of her as Tommy walked to stand slightly behind her.

"What about the ring?" Pol pushed, her eyes dropping to Cora's left hand, only to find it bare.

"I don't wear it that often anymore," Cora said as she pulled the chain from her blouse and let the ring fall freely against her chest for all to see. The ring was a simple beauty, much like its owner. It was a thin band of silver with a small, circular diamond resting in the middle, "It's bad for business."

"That's not what I like to hear, Cora," Tommy muttered, his dark blue eyes meeting her soft green ones, and Cora gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm just joking. In all honesty, I don't want to ruin it with all the baking I do. Dough is very hard to get out of the cracks and crevices."

Pol looked at the younger couple in front of her and smiled softly, if only it were a different time. Cora tucked the necklace back into her shirt and grabbed her coat and purse, walking towards the door.

"As much as I hate to, I must leave. Campbell's dogs might get suspicious if I'm gone too long."

~8~

Cora lightly munched on the slice of toast Pol handed her, the sound echoing around the silent kitchen. Taking a sip of her tea, Cora nodded her head in greeting as Ada entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and humming.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Where have you been all day?" Pol questioned, not bothering to look up from her newspaper.

"In bed," Ada hummed as she began to make herself some toast, "Couldn't sleep. Then I couldn't wake up. Then I was cold, and then I had to go for a wee. Then, I was with this bear on a boat, but that was just a dream. Then I was hungry. Why are you reading the paper?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pol responded, and Cora raised her eyebrow as she watched Ada put a heaping of jam on her toast. Ada hated jam and, if she ever put it on her toast, only put the smallest amount on to give it a bit of flavor.

"I've never seen you read the paper. I've only ever seen you light fires with them," Ada said, taking a bite of her toast.

"The BSA are on strike. The miners are on strike. IRA are killing our boys, ten a day." Pol drifted off as she stared at Ada with concern.

"What?"

"Stand up," Pol commanded and Cora watched the exchange with a hint of suspicion. If Pol was thinking what she was thinking… but why would Ada even be that?

"Why?" Ada asked, shifting uncomfortably under her Aunt's scrutinizing gaze and Cora's wary one.

"Just stand up." Ada sighed deeply, but followed her Aunt's command, "Side on."

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ada screeched as Pol grabbed her breast.

"Ada…" Pol trailed as she stared at her niece, fear and confusion filling her eyes. If she was, her brothers would have a fit that wouldn't end well for Ada or the father, "How late are you?"

"One week… five weeks. Seven if you count the weekends. I think it's a lack of iron." Ada mumbled, her hands playing with the hem of her dress as she stared at the floor, refusing to meet her Aunt or Cora's gaze, "I got some tablets."

"Oh, Ada," Cora whispered, putting her hand over her mouth in shock. If her brothers found out she was expecting and there wasn't a father… well, the Shelby boys did have daddy issues.

"But they didn't work," Pol finished for her, and Ada shook her head as she sat down.

"No."

The three women wasted no time in heading down the street to Mrs. Simeon's house. Pol was careful to keep Ada's head down, while Cora stood tall with her arms crossed over her stomach protectively. If anyone saw them, they would be sure to mistake Cora as the one expecting and not Ada. It was safer that way, not as many people would mess with Cora than with Ada. While Ada was a Shelby, she was still a young; but Cora, Cora knew how to take care of herself.

The wait for Ada wasn't long, maybe forty-five minutes at most, but it felt like hours. The waiting room was dimly lit, most of the women who came here didn't want to be seen nor did they want their child. By the time Ada came out, her hands were shaking and that was all Cora needed to know.

"Keep bloody walking, Ada." Pol commanded as soon as they left the house, Cora standing next to Pol, "Cora's already under enough suspicion, and if she's seen here with you… they'll know."

"I'm not getting rid of it, Aunt Pol." Ada's voice wavered.

"Just come home and we'll talk about it," Pol said, her voice calm and soothing, but Ada swatted her hand away.

"You get off me or I'll scream. I swear."

Pol glanced around and Cora took a step forward, blocking Ada from the sight of anyone who was coming towards them, "All right, you want to do this on the street, let's do it. Whose is it?"

"If I tell you, you'll tell them and they'll cut him to pieces," Ada confessed.

"Not if he marries you, they won't." Pol promised and Ada looked away, taking a long drag of her cigarette, "Will he marry you?"

"I don't know, I don't know where he is," Ada said, and Cora took in a sharp breath.

"Jesus Christ, Ada!" Pol exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, he's gone away, but he said he'll come back."

"Yeah, but they all say they'll come back."

"He's not like that. He's a good man. He promised," Ada said, her voice lowering to a whisper as her eyes welled with tears, and Pol moved to embrace her, "He will come back, Aunt Pol, I know he will!"

Pol looked at Cora for help, and Cora leaned in, "Ada, we'll believe you more if you tell us who he is."

~8~

Cora reached her hand into Ada's popcorn bag, her eyes trained on the movie as she brought her hand to her mouth, savoring the buttery treat. Ada had come to her the next morning, asking id she'd accompany her to the movie, and Cora could tell that she didn't want to be alone. So, Cora closed up shop and followed Ada to the local theater, noticing that Ada's hands were still shaking.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence. The film was a good pick for the both of them, it related to Ada's current situation and Cora finding the music soothing. The sound of the theater banging against the wall had the two of them whipping around to see who it was, both already knowing but hoping they were wrong. Cora grasped Ada's hand tightly for support as she let out a panicked sigh.

"Tell me the man's name, Ada," Tommy said as soon as he sat down next to her, ignoring Cora's cold glare.

"Rudolph Valentino." Ada sassed, not bothering to look away from the screen and gripping Cora's hand tighter. Cora closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as Tommy noisily left the room, making his frustration known, before the film shut off.

"Get out!" Tommy commanded as he walked back into the room, "All of you! Get on! Now!"

"I said, tell me his fucking name." Tommy hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits as he stood in front of Ada and Cora.

"Freddie fucking Thorne," Ada said dryly, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "Yeah. Your best mate since school. The man who saved your life in France! So, go on. Cut him!" Ada shouted as Tommy stared at her blankly before heading towards the exit, "Cut him up and chuck him in the Cut!"

Cora's eyes widened at Ada's words and she quickly got up, sliding past Ada and rushing to catch up to Tommy. There was no doubt in her mind that Tommy was going to kill Freddie, the two hadn't been on good terms since their return to England, Freddie joining the communist party and Tommy finding it dangerously foolish.

"Thomas!" Cora called when she saw how harshly he pushed the door, the glace vibrating from the force, "Thomas! Do not hurt him!"

She finally caught up to him in the middle of the street, not even thinking when she reached out and yanked on his wrist to stop him. Tommy stopped walking when he felt the familiar, dainty hand grab his wrist and turned to look at the slightly panting blonde.

"Tommy, do not do anything to him." Cora demanded, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear and not shying away from his cold glare, "She hasn't seen him, so don't you fucking go and fuck him up."

Tommy only stared at her before turning and continuing on his way, not bothering to respond to her, "Thomas, I swear to God."

~8~

At the sound of the gunshot, Cora dropped the pan she had been scrubbing and bolted out the door and towards the Garrison, which was a good ten minutes walking. She knew that Tommy would be mad that she had placed herself in danger, but she had just sent little Colette to the pub to get her some brand. No one knew that little girl better than Cora—she had been watching her since her mother passed when she was two—and she knew that Colette tended to hide in the oddest places when she was frightened.

Cora didn't hesitate to push the door's open, nor did she flinch when Billy Kimber's men trained their guns on her. Her warm green eyes immediately locking with ice blue ones.

"Colette."

With that one word, Tommy knew why she was here and he dipped his head slightly to the left to where the little girl was hiding under a bench, a table covering her from everyone's view. Cora moved to get her when Kimber's high-pitched voice stopped her.

"Ah, well if it isn't Mrs. Cordelia _Shelby_. What a coincidence that you'd show up." Cora's face remained passive as spit splattered it.

"Good evening, Mr. Kimber. How are you?" Cordelia asked, smiling sweetly as she slowly inched to where the young girl hid.

"I wouldn't make another fucking move, Mrs. Shelby." Billy hissed and Cora stopped where she stood, "I'm so glad you could make it at this time."

Cora's eyes flickered from Billy to Tommy and then to the coin on the floor, everything suddenly making sense. Billy wanted her to watch Tommy submit to him. He wanted her to see that Tommy was powerless when it came to him.

"Well, go on then." Billy spat, looking back at Tommy. Cora remained emotionless as she watched Tommy bend down and pick up the coin Billy had tossed on the floor, tossing it in his hand.

"It's for your ceiling," Billy sneered before leaving the building, but not before looking at Cora, "Such a shame you chose him, ain't it, love."

Reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek, Billy stopped himself when she sharply turned her head to the side, assuring that his skin wouldn't come in contact with hers.

"Fucking whore." He muttered as he exited the building, not seeing Tommy's eyes darken as his jaw clenched.

"Thank you, Mr. Kimber," Tommy called, and Cora quickly made her way towards the table, kneeling down to push it aside and picking up the tear-stained five-year-old. Quickly walking out of the building and back towards the bakery, avoiding the Shelby's gazes, she quietly hushed the girl in her arms.

 _A storm was brewing in Birmingham._


	4. Chapter Three

Her pretty blue eyes swam with lies.

Taking a sip of her drink, Cora observed the beautiful Irish barmaid. From the perfect curls in her hair to the way her head threw back with each laugh, it was all calculated and planned. Her eyes held no sparkle when she laughed nor did her smile reach her eyes. With a raised brow, Cora interest peaked as the barmaid slyly moved her arm away from a grasping hand.

 _So, she wasn't a whore._ Cora took a swig of the clear water, no one except Harry knowing exactly what it was. Standing up, Cora glided across the floor and towards the barmaid, ready to figure out what this young _lady_ was doing in Birmingham. It wasn't often for ladies to come to Birmingham, mostly whores. So, when a lady did arrive, it normally meant that they were on the run from something.

"Water, please." Cora politely asked, a soft smile on her face as she placed her glass on the counter. Guarded, blue eyes flickered to meet her open, green ones as the barmaid took the glass and turned her back to fill it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's a young lady such as yourself doing here?" Cora asked, just as the barmaid turned back around to place her drink on the counter. The woman hesitated to answer and Cora looked up at her innocently as she took a sip.

"Needed work, the bar had an opening." The barmaid ended, grabbing a glass from beside Cora and gently, but thoroughly cleaning it. Cora nodded in understanding and set the glass down, grabbing her purse.

"But why Birmingham? Surely, a lady like yourself would want to go to London or somewhere with more class."

"I'm trying to get away class, Miss…" The barmaid trailed off and Cora was quick to finish for her.

"Johnson. Cora Johnson."

"Grace," The barmaid smiled, and Cora smiled back, noting how guarded Grace's smile was and how her eyes were cautious, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, _Grace_ ," Cora said before she placed a few pounds on the counter and made her way towards the door, softly pushing it open and not bothering to look behind her, even though she could feel Grace's gaze.

~8~

The bakery was quiet when she got back, giving Cora time to think about her interaction this morning with the new barmaid. Sure, she had been there for a while, but this was Cora's first time meeting her. Grabbing a pot of flour, Cora smeared it across the table before grabbing dough out of the fridge. She rolled up her sleeves and set to work kneading the dough, her mind racing. Grace never gave Cora her last name, even though Cora gave her hers. Not only that, but the barmaid wanted to get _away_ from class. There was no doubt in Cora's mind that Grace was running from something, but what?

Cora couldn't help but find it a bit peculiar that around the same time Inspector Campbell made his way into Birmingham, so did a girl from a foreign country. Now, while that didn't seem suspicious to others, this was Birmingham and nobody ever came to Birmingham unless they had family.

But she didn't want to judge too quickly; maybe she was trying to escape from a family mess or an unwanted marriage. Cora shuddered, she knew what it felt like to want to escape an unwanted marriage. Cutting the dough and placing them on a tray, Cora turned, jumping when she came face-to-face with Tommy.

"You're closing up early today," Tommy grumbled as he lit a cigarette and took a quick drag, causing Cora to raise her eyebrow at him.

"I am, am I?" She questioned even though she placed the tray in the oven and took off her apron. Resting her hands against the counter, she leaned in, her face coming dangerously close to Tommy's, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're accompanying me to the horse race," Tommy responded, his eyes flickering to her lips and Cora couldn't stop the smirk that graced her face.

Resting her head on her hand, Cora tapped her cheek as she pretended to think, "I don't remember ever agreeing to that."

"You didn't have to, love," Tommy leaned closer to the young woman's face, "I already made the decision for you."

"And what should I plan on wearing, Mr. Shelby?" Cora questioned, not backing away from how close Tommy's face had come towards hers, they're lips barely brushing against each other "I figured I would wear red, but based on my recent trip to the seamstress, it seems as though you've already purchased a red one—and one that wasn't my size."

Cora searched Tommy's eyes, hoping to catch some sort of reaction but gave a slight pout when she didn't get one. Before the war, Cora could read Tommy like the back of her hand. She always knew what he was thinking about or what his plan was; but now, she barely knew anything. Tommy smirked in response, his lips brushing against hers as he pulled back, her heart pounding in her chest, and he stubbed his cigarette out on the ashtray that was placed strategically on the counter.

"I asked Grace to accompany me to the races a few days ago. Seeing Kimber's reaction to her before you got there, I figured that she would be a good exchange for a deal." Cora raised her eyebrow at this information but didn't comment, "But it seems as though you hold a higher interest to Mr. Kimber." From her peripherals, Cora saw Tommy's hand clench in unspoken fury, "And I figured it'd be a fun tease to have you on my arm."

"Well, Mr. Shelby, I'm flattered, but I must say no." Cora teased, leaning back and turning to check on her scones, pulling them out of the oven. Placing them on the counter, she let them cool as she turned her attention back to Tommy, "I don't have anything to wear."

"There is an exquisite blue dress in my closet at home and I would hate for it to go to waste," Tommy state, and Cora gave him a soft smile. She relished in the moment the two were having, it felt like the war never happened. Tommy was acting like himself, the man she fell in love with, and she didn't want him to leave.

She knew that things were going to change after the war. She wasn't a fool. She knew what war did to the mind and she knew that when he left, he wasn't going to return as the same person. She loved no matter what, it didn't matter to her who he came back as; but at the moment, her heart swelled with hope—hope that things may go back to how they were. But that was foolish wishing.

"You know why I can't come back, Tommy." Cora murmured, hating herself from ruining the playful atmosphere between the two, "There's too much at stake right now and if we were to be caught-"

"I'll have John drop off the dress." Tommy cut her off, his eyes cold and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. Biting her lip, Cora nodded and turned away, placing the scones on a display platter before covering them with a glass lid. The door slammed shut and Cora closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

She wanted to come home, she really did. But coming home meant leaving the life she always wanted, and there was no way in Hell that Tommy would let her continue to run her bakery the moment she went back.

~8~

The velvet fabric caressed Cora's fingers as she ran them down the dress that was laid on her bed. Tommy hadn't been lying when he said the dress was exquisite. The neckline dipped daringly, the perfect tease for the wife of a Shelby. Gold and white outlined the neckline of the dress and trailed down the left side, almost in a vine-like pattern. The dress dipped in the middle, an action that would emphasize her curves.

Cora turned away from the dress and sat in front of her vanity table, picking up the light powder and gently patting her face. Slowly, she got herself ready for the races, knowing she had more than enough time before she had to go to the races. She added a touch of mascara and some blush before finishing it off with a soft, pink lipstick. Wiping off the excess lipstick, Cora began to work on her hair. Brushing her hair back, she smoothed the top and sides of her hair before twisting it into a French knot.

Last, but definitely not least, Cora grabbed the dainty pearl necklace that she kept in a small bowl on her vanity. She ran her fingers over her soft pearls and smiled softly. Her mother had given them to her for her wedding day. Her mother and grandmother had both worn them for theirs, but Cora never had a chance to. She and Tommy had a quick wedding when they found out that he was being deployed far earlier than they thought.

Shaking herself from the memories, she clipped the necklace on before getting up and slipping the dress on, smoothing out the skirt and giving a small twirl. She couldn't help but giggle as the skirt flared out around her.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she stopped her childish actions. Smoothing her dress of wrinkles and checking her hair, Cora grabbed her purse and checked inside, smiling when she saw the small revolver that Tommy had got her in it. Opening the door, Cora smiled when Tommy's eyes roamed her figure—almost as if he were mentally undressing her, which she knew he was.

"We're going to be late," Cora said, and Tommy's eyes finally met hers. He nodded and lifted his arm, which she gladly laced hers through, smiling when he pulled her tight to his side. Walking to the passenger side of the car, Tommy opened the door and Cora slid in, placing her bag on her lap as he closed the door.

"Hello, Grace." Cora greeted, not bothering to turn around to see the blonde, "How are you?"

"Well," Cora could feel her scrutinizing gaze, "And you?"

"Spectacular."


	5. Chapter Four

A loud bang through the empty bakery as Cora slammed dough against the table, flour flying into the air and leaving a white haze, as anger coursed through her veins, so much so that she couldn't contain it. The events that occurred last Saturday were still racing through her mind. It had been four days since she had last spoke to Tommy and she that it was finally getting to him. Cora had made sure that she closed shop early, turned the lights out in her house to make it look like she was asleep, met with Ada in clothing stores or the library, and conversed with Polly at the markets. Every time Cora sensed that Tommy was near, she would excuse herself and rush back to the safety of her bakery.

" _Tommy, you can't just trade her like that," Cora said, her eyes never leaving Grace's frozen form. Cora honestly couldn't believe what Tommy was doing. Sure, she knew that he wanted to make a good trade with Kimber, but trading Grace… that wasn't okay in her book. She knew Kimber and what he could do to women, and Cora wasn't about to let that slide._

 _"This isn't your problem, Cora," Tommy muttered as he tried to steer her out of the house, hoping that Kimber hadn't heard what she had said. But, of course, he had._

 _"You're quite right, Mrs. Shelby." Billy's nasally voice cut through the crowd, causing Tommy to stop walking, the sudden halt jerking Cora back a little. "You see, Mr. Shelby, now that I've thought about it. It isn't quite fair to have this lovely lady," Cora noticed Grace flinch as Kimber drawled out the word lady, "Stay with me when she has no idea what's going on. No, no, this can't be. How about you let your wife stay with me for a while, Mr. Shelby."_

 _Cora looked at Tommy, fear evident in her eyes as she gripped his hand tighter. She watched his eyes flutter between the two women, Grace to Cora, Cora to Grace. Cora couldn't believe what he was doing, she was his_ _ **wife**_ _. There should be no need for any hesitation._

 _"You…"_

Cora let out an angry cry as she punched the dough in front of her, ignoring the ache when her hand hit the table and blowing a strand of hair out of her face. The door of the bakery creaked open and Cora turned her head sharply to see who it was, her body relaxing when Polly entered.

"What are you doing here, Pol?" She asked, leaning her arm on the counter and resting her head on the palm of her hand, not caring that flour and dough were getting stuck in her hair. She stared lazily at Polly before noticing movement from outside the window and her expression turned sour, "Leave, please."

"That's quite a rude way to greet a family member." Pol hummed as she walked closer to the counter, taking note of the bags that rested under Cora's eyes.

Cora gave a 'humph' before turning back to kneading the dough, not bothering to look at Polly.

"I'd give you a nicer one if he wasn't here," Cora motioned her head towards the window where Tommy Shelby stood.

Polly suddenly lunched forward, slamming her hands down on the counter and causing Cora to jump, spinning around to look at her. Looking up, Cora met the older woman's blue eyes, their glares cold and unyielding.

"Now, I don't know what happened that day at the Kimber's," Pol hissed, "But what I do know is that your attitude is having an effect on the family business, and that's _not_ acceptable."

"That sounds more like Tommy's problem than mine." Cora snarled, and Polly's eyes flashed in annoyance. Walking behind the counter, she grabbed the young woman's arm and pulled her from behind the counter and headed towards the door, ignoring the profanities that Cora was shouting at her.

"John has called a family meeting and, as we both know, will not start until the entire family is there," Polly informed Cora as she opened the door and made her way down the street, Tommy following behind the two. "You're free to continue this childish behavior after the meeting."

Polly didn't release her grip on Cora until they entered the Garrison's private room. Releasing Cora from her grip, Polly ignored the dark look Cora sent her as she rubbed her wrist, and sat down. Cora cursed under her breath before twisting her body away from Tommy's hand as he went to grasp her waist. Continuing to glare at Tommy and Polly, Cora made her way towards Arthur and gracefully sat beside him, taking the shot of alcohol that rested in front of her. She ignored everyone's look of shock and surprise. Cora hated drinking, but she'd make an exception just this once.

"All right, John," Tommy started, ignoring Cora's attitude towards him for the moment, "There's only one man guarding the house. What's troubling you?"

Cora lazily ran her finger around the shot glass as John cleared his throat, "Aunt Polly, you know what it's like since Martha died."

"God takes the best first." Pol said, gently touching John's hand.

"Truth is, my kids have been running bloody rings around me. Running barefoot with the dogs until all hours, and I know that Cora's," Cora held up the empty shot glass in recognition to John's words, "Been trying her best to help with them."

"Pol, give him ten bob for some new shoes. Is that it, John?" Tommy sighed, and Cora glared at him.

"Tommy, it would be better to do this without you." Polly snapped in aggravation.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Pol," Cora agreed, smiling sweetly when Tommy glared at her.

"Now what's your point?" Polly asked, ignoring the two children in the room and focusing back on John.

"What the kids need is a mother." John spoke softly, and Cora looked up at him in confusion, "So that's why I'm getting married."

"Am I baking the cake?" Cora contemplated aloud, not noticing the sharp glance from Tommy.

"Does this poor girl know you're going to marry her, or are you just going to spring it on her all of a sudden?" Polly asked, confused at John's sudden announcement. There had been no mention of John seeing anyone, nor had any of her nieces or nephews said anything.

"I've already proposed and she said yes," John informed them and Cora's mouth dropped at the news

Tommy ran the match against the packaging, the cigarette resting loosely between his lips, "I think there's a shell about to land and go bang."

"Fuck off, Tommy." Cora snapped, and both John and Arthur looked at her surprised. It was rare for Cora to snap at Tommy, and the fact that she did, well, that meant something bad had happened between the two.

"It's, um, it's Lizzie Stark." John swallowed the last of his drink, frowning as Arthur and Tommy both started to laugh.

"John, Lizzie Stark is a strong woman, and I am sure she provides a fine service for her customers." Polly giggled before clearing her throat.

"I won't hear the word!" John exploded before lowering his voice as he recovered from his sudden outburst, "Understand? Do not use that word."

"What word is that, John?" Tommy sighed, looking towards the ceiling, annoyed and disappointed that John had done this without informing the family first.

"You know what word that is," John muttered.

"Everybody bloody knows." Arthur laughed, still not believing that his brother was serious.

"Everybody can go to hell," John stated, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whore. That word?" Tommy mockingly asked, "Or prostitute? How about that one?"

"Right. I want it known, if anyone calls her a whore again, I will push the barrel of my revolver down their throats and blow the word back down into their hearts." John snarled, and Cora's eyes widened. It surprised her how protective John was being about Lizzie… he'd never been this protective over anyone besides Martha, the kids, and the family.

"Men and their cocks never cease to amaze me." Polly looked at John in amazement, "John, Lizzie Stark never did a day's work vertical—"

"She's changed. All right. People change." John interrupted Pol, standing up, "Like with religion."

"Lizzie Stark has got religion, eh?" Tommy snipped, and Cora suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Tommy, shut the fuck up." Turning to John, Cora's expression softened, "Listen, John, as long as Lizzie respects you and the kids, and will do her best to help them grow, I'm okay with it. Sure, I don't like her personally, but if she makes you happy, then… okay."

John nodded at Cora, happy that someone in his family was on his side. Running a hand through his hair, John sighed before turning to face Tommy.

"You can't be serious, Cora." Tommy scoffed, turning to look at his wife. However, Cora only cocked her brow at him, as if she were testing him to say something.

"She loves me." He confirmed although it sounded more like he was confirming it to himself to Cora, "Now, Tommy, I won't do it without your blessing. But of all the people in the world, I want you to see it… as brave."

"It's brave all right." Arthur murmured as he took a swig of his drink.

"'Brave' is going where no man has gone before. And with Lizzie Stark, John, that is really not what you'll be doing." Polly laughed.

"Listen, Tommy." John spoke as Arthur smiled behind his drink, "Welcome her to the family. As someone who's had a hard life. All right? Because I need someone. The kids need someone."

The sound of the door opening caught the room's attention and Cora turned her head to see Finn standing there, panting, "Tommy! We've been done over!"

"What?" Arthur asked before they all grabbed their stuff and exited the room as quickly as they could. As they left, Cora turned and looked towards the bar, her eyes fixating on Grace as the young woman stared back at her, wincing. From the moment she met Cora, all that woman seemed to radiate was warmth but now, now all she seemed to radiate was hatred and taciturnity.

 _"No… Tommy, you can't be serious." Cora gasped as Billy walked over to her and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to his side. Cora watched as Tommy only clenched his jaw before grabbing Grace and Mrs. Kimber by the arm and leading them towards the door._

 _Cora lunged forward, trying to break out of Billy's grasp, but the man only tightened his grip and pulled her closer. Still struggling, Cora felt her heart drop at his next words._

 _"Now, how can we entertain ourselves for the next few hours?"_

The place had been ransacked, Cora noted as she walked around the room, eying it. Scudboat sat at the table nursing his wound, and Cora daintily picked up a stack of paper, sifting through them all.

"Jesus Christ!" John uttered, kicking the chest that rested in front of him. The bang echoed around the silent room, no one really knowing what to say. Cora continued to explore the house, heading towards the kitchen where Tommy stood, staring down at an object in his hand. Everyone listened to Scudboat as he explained what had happened. Realizing that there was nothing in the kitchen to really check, Cora slowly left the room but noticed that, somehow, Tommy and her ended up standing side by side.

"They've taken anything they can lay their hands on." Pol stated, glancing around the room before heading towards a chest, "Four cash boxes."

"They left these." Tommy held up the object, before using his free hand to grab Cora and pull her flush against him. Her eyes widened, and she went to pull away when she saw Arthur slowly shake his head at her, his eyes flickering to what Tommy was holding.

"Wire cutters." Polly said, not understanding why her nephews were acting in such a strange way, "Why would they leave wire cutters?"

"Nobody move." Arthur cut her off, his eyes roaming the room before the three brothers looked at each other. Cora and Polly shared a look, neither understanding exactly why a pair of wire cutters caused such a change in the boys' behavior.

"I think our friends are playing the game," Tommy said, his eyes searching the room for any sign that something was off.

"What game?" Polly asked as she quickly turned and headed towards the living room.

"Aunt Pol, don't touch anything." John held out his hand, causing her to stop.

"What's going on?" Cora questioned as she went to pull herself out of Tommy's grasp, only for him to pull her tighter against him. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he'd let her go, she'd die. Cora rolled her eyes at the thought, if that was what was concerning him, his actions of last Saturday proved that he didn't care what happened to her.

"Erasmus Lee was in France." Tommy breathed.

"Shit," Scudboat muttered before standing up.

"Whenever we gave up ground to the Germans…" Cora watched as Tommy's adam's-apple bobbed as he swallowed, "We'd leave behind booby traps, set up with wires. We'd leave wire cutters as part of the joke."

"Somewhere in here, there's a hand grenade." John finished, looking at the members of the room, his voice heavy and foreboding.

"Holy Jesus." Poly breathed, and Cora felt her heart pounding in her chest, suddenly glad that Tommy was holding her.

"Somewhere in here, there's a grenade attached to a wire." Arthur said, looking around, "Don't move any chairs or open any doors. Go easy, John Boy, go easy."

The room was eerily silent as the men slowly searched around the room, hoping to see any sign of a wire or a grenade. Cora, however, stood frozen in her spot, even after Tommy let go of her. Her mind was racing. None of this made sense. They had already entered the house, opened doors, and walked around the rooms. If there was a grenade in here, it should have gone off already, unless…

"Finn!" Cora gasped, suddenly racing out the door, Tommy hot on her tail. Cora stumbled as she tripped on the hem of her skirt as she made her way towards Tommy's car. Swallowing at the sight of Finn sitting inside the car, Cora made to go forward when someone yanked her back.

"Get back, Cora," Tommy whispered in her ear, and Cora obeyed his command without a second thought. Even though she was still angry with him, now wasn't the time for her to be difficult, not when their lives and others were at stake. Tommy slowly stalked forward, trying to remain calm as he spoke to Finn.

Cora watched, her hands tightly clenching her dress as she watched Tommy get closer and closer to the car. Her heart was racing, and her palms were sweating. For a moment, she wondered if this was how Tommy felt when he left her with Kimber… but this situation was different. Tommy had a choice to leave her with Kimber, and that's the path he took.

 _"Stay away from me, Kimber." Cora hated the fact that her voice shook for a moment. She hated that she felt weak. She hated that she couldn't do anything._

 _She hated that Tommy picked Grace over her._

 _She hated Tommy._

 _"Not a chance, my dear," Billy whispered in her hear. Squeezing her eyes shut, Cora felt Billy reach for the zipper on the back of her dress. With a sharp gasp, she ripped herself from his grasp and grabbed a metal teapot that was in the room. Cora held it up defensively in front of her, using it as a weapon and a shield which made Kimber laugh._

 _"We both know that that's not gonna protect you, love." Kimber cackled before her grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, his hand immediately reaching for the zipper and yanking it all the way down._

 _"Tommy!" Cora couldn't help the scream that left her throat as she pushed against Billy with all her might. She could tell the struggle was starting to annoy him before she felt a sharp pain flash across the left side of her face._

 _"Will you shut your mouth you fucking whore," Billy shouted, pushing her against the wall and trying to pull the dress off her arms._

 _"Tommy!" Cora screamed again, her heart racing as she felt the familiar burning behind her eyes, momentarily forgetting about the pain radiating from her cheek. She wasn't going to stop fighting. No matter what happened, she wasn't going to stop fighting._

 _A loud boom echoed throughout the room, catching Billy's attention long enough for Cora to escape his grasp and run to the other side of the room, pulling up the sleeves of her dress. Standing in the doorway was Tommy, his eyes burning with rage as they flickered from Cora's appearance to Kimber's annoyed face._

 _"Just wait. Listen to me." Tommy held up his hand as he made his way towards Cora. His heart clenched and his blood ran cold as he saw the red beginning to line her eyes and heard her shuddering breaths, knowing that she was trying her best to hold back any tears, "Just listen to me. I can't let you do this. She's my wife."_

 _Standing protectively in front of Cora, Tommy tried his best to explain his reasoning to Kimber but Cora was deaf to the world around her. She stood behind Tommy, staring blankly at his gray jacket, her head lolling to the side as she hugged herself tighter._

A flash of heat brought Cora out of her thoughts, and she immediately covered her face as the explosion rang throughout the street. Cora didn't wait to see if everyone was okay, Cora didn't wait to make sure that it was safe to leave, Cora just turned and made her way as quickly as she could towards her house. She wanted to feel safe, she needed to feel safe. And right now, that wasn't with Tommy.

~8~

The next time Cora left the safety of her house was the day of John's wedding. No, he wasn't going to get married to Lizzie Stark, Tommy had proven that Lizzie wasn't quite ready to give up her job, but to a lovely gypsy girl named Esme. Wearing the nicest dress she owned- well, second nicest. Her wedding dress was the first- Cora made her way down the street and towards the Lee's land.

Cora stood next to Polly during the ceremony, and Polly took note of the bags, once again, that were under the young woman's eyes. They seemed to have gotten darker and deeper, and Polly couldn't help but notice how lifeless Cora seemed. It was almost like she was living on command, and every movement was robotic.

During the reception, Polly finally dragged the girl away from the party. Grasping Cora's hands, she looked into the girl's eyes.

"Cora, what happened last Saturday?" Polly gently asked. Slowly, Cora looked up to meet Pol's gentle gaze and her lower lip started to wobble.

"He left me, Pol." Cora managed to choke out, her eyes quickly filling with tears, "He left me with Kimber. He- oh God, Pol- he. I-"

Polly quickly pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and held her tightly, whispering soothing words to her. Cora's body shook with sobs as she finally let all the built-up emotion out, her heart racing as her mind replayed the moment over and over again. Still tightly holding Cora, Pol turned her head to the side and met Tommy's blank eyes. Pol's eyes hardened at the sight of her nephew and she felt her teeth grind in anger as she slowly shook her head at him.

Tommy had, yet again, disappointed her.


	6. Chapter Five

_One week, ten hours, and fifteen minutes._

That's how long it took before Tommy arrived at the bakery doorsteps in the middle of the night. Cora stared emotionlessly at the man in front of her, her robe pulled tightly around her body and her hair an absolute mess. She followed his eyes as they scrutinized her appearance, he was clearly unhappy that she had opened the door in her nightwear, but who was he to tell her what to do.

"We need to talk." Tommy's gruff voice echoed through the empty street. Cora shifted on her feet, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"There's really nothing to talk about, Tommy," Cora stated as she leaned against the door frame. At the current moment in time, she could care less about who saw them or if the Inspector was hiding behind the corner. Cora didn't really care much about anything anymore, "Your actions spoke loud and clear. And I don't want to hear a sing-"

"Goddamnit, Cora," Cora couldn't help but jump as Tommy slammed his fist against the side of her door, his eyes blazing with an unspoken anger as he breathed heavily, "If I had known his intentions, I would have never left you there."

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Thomas." Cora snarled, the wind blowing her hair, making her look crazed in the moonlight. Tommy faltered for a split second. He couldn't remember the last time Cora had called him by his full name with such malice. "You know Kimber. You know what he's like, you know what he does to women, so don't come to me telling me that you didn't know that he was-"

"We had made a deal, Cora," Tommy grumbled, looking deep into her dark green eyes, searching them for any sign of emotion. But, Cora showed none. "Before you and Grace got there, we made a deal." Tommy slowly and gently grabbed her hand, his eyes flashing with an unseen emotion when she subconsciously flinched, "I didn't think he'd go back on it. Not with you."

Cora scoffed and pulled her hand back, stopping when she realized that Tommy wasn't going to let go, "Do you really think I'd believe that."

"'I swore to never put you in harms way," Cora's eyes widened as Tommy's words reached her ears, "And I do, I swear that I will come and save you from the mess I created, because you are the one thing in my life I refuse to hurt.'"

Closing her eyes, Cora took a deep, steadying breath, "You know that I could never hate you." Cora gently pulled her hand out of his went to close the door, "But you also know that I could never forgive you for breaking our vow."

A muffled gasp left Cora's mouth as she was shoved inside the house, the door slamming shut behind her, and pressed against the wall. Warm lips descended onto hers, pulling her into a breathtaking kiss- no, it was literally breathtaking, Cora couldn't breathe.

"What are you doing?" Cora shouted, shoving Tommy's breathless form off her body and pulling up her robe. "Do you know who could be outside right now? Are you that idiotic to enter my house in the middle of the night when you know that Campbell is basically up your fucking ass-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Tommy asked before enveloping her lips into another searing kiss. This time, Cora didn't object, returning the kiss with the same amount of vigor. For now, she would forgive Tommy. No, she would never forget what he had done to her, for that wasn't the Shelby way. Cora had dirt on him, and if she ever needed to, she had was ready to use it.

~8~

"So, he recited your wedding vows and thought that that would be enough to gain your forgiveness?" Ada asked as she gently bounced little Karl in her arms. Cora nodded from her spot on the couch, staring in awe at the baby in Ada's arms. As much as the other Shelby's found it odd that Ada was speaking to Cora, Ada had her reasoning. Cora had tried to help Freddie when Tommy was out to get him, and Cora wasn't there when… the incident occurred. "I swear, I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him."

"You shouldn't swear in front of the baby." Cora couldn't help but blurt out. Shaking her head, Cora cleared her throat, "Sorry, I know. He can't understand words."

Ada couldn't help but laugh at her closest friend, "It's okay, love. That is a habit I'm trying to break. I don't want Karl's first word to be something vulgar."

The two girls shared a giggle, both glad that they had each other to lighten the tension in the room. Placing her cup down, Cora cleared her throat before she stood and grabbed the little handbag that was placed next to where she had sat.

"You're leaving already?" Ada asked, her eyes shone with disappointment and sadness as she watched her friend grab her stuff and open the door.

"Ada, I've been here since eight." Cora took a quick glimpse at the clock, "It's already one and I still have a business to run."

Ada gave a sigh before she nodded her head in understanding. Cora gave her a small smile before ducking out the door and up the stairs, making a sharp right to head back to the bakery. The sound of her heels clicking down the cobblestone road was prominent through the crowded street, and it seemed as though everybody was subconsciously making room for her. Just as she was about to turn down the last street, Cora groaned in annoyance, remembering that she had to drop off the money in her handbag to Polly. Luckily, the Shelbys house wasn't too far away.

Cora tried to her to silently close the door behind her, hearing an unfamiliar male voice in the house. She would have been cautious if it hadn't been for the fact that she could see Tommy's figure standing in front of the entrance to the dining room. Cora silently made her way to him, the sound of her heels now the only sound in the house.

Cora's eyes widened, and she felt her jaw drop a little. Quickly composing herself, she gave the man in front of her a soft smile, "Mr. Shelby."

"Cora Johnson, is that you?" Arthur Shelby Senior asked. He couldn't help but feel smug as he watched his second oldest move closer to his wife, standing slightly in front of her, almost as if he were ready to protect her from his father. Arthur snorted, "The last time I saw you…"

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it." Arthur Sr's smile quickly fell at Cora's sugary sweet tone. He knew that tone as well as anyone else.

"You and Tommy sure do fit each other. Like yin and yang." Arthur Sr. scoffed to himself before turning and rubbing Finn's head as he passed, "Bye, son."

Cora didn't wait for Arthur Sr. to fully exit the house before she placed the bag on the table and took off herself. She didn't react when she felt Tommy's cold gaze on her retreating figure, nor did she react when Arthur Sr. asked if she wanted to have a drink with him. Cora's mind replayed Arthur's words over and over again in her mind.

Tommy and she were yin and yang. While Tommy was the darkness the crept into everybody's lives, Cora was the light that was there to balance him out. Cora shook her head as she entered her bakery, and while Tommy was darkness, he had a little light in him that so rarely showed. Just like how Cora had darkness in her that so rarely showed. Cora pulled on her apron and grabbed some cold dough from the fridge, silently kneading it as she thought to herself. The two of them were a pair, yes, but they were also each other's downfall.

~8~

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the bakery's closed," Cora announce, not bothering to look up as she heard the door open before closing. When the person made no sign of leaving, Cora sighed and looked up, "Sir, the bakery's clos-"

Cora's breath got caught in her throat at the sight of Tommy in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"If you're worried about someone seeing me, don't be." Tommy said as he made his way towards the counter, "No one roams these streets after ten."

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Cora breathed, she couldn't help the blush that rose in her cheeks due to Tommy's proximity.

"Five years, seven months, thirteen weeks, and four days." Tommy muttered as he leaned closer, his pupils dilating as Cora's tongue peeked out and licked her lower lip, "That's a long time, don't you think so?"

"It is," Cora said, going to lean back when Tommy's hand grabbed waist and pulled her so that she was leaning over the counter, her chest touching his as he stared down at her.

"I need you." Tommy murmured before he placed his lips PN hers, neither of them noticing the tight grasp he had on Cora's blouse.


	7. Chapter Six Pt1

This wasn't the first time she'd met Esme, Cordelia thought as she scrutinized the young woman in front of her. When she was nine, she had stumbled upon a young child, who had to have been four, picking flowers in Cora's mother's garden. Instead of running inside to alert her mother of the strange girl who was killing their flowers, Cora had sat down next to her and the two wove flower crowns till lunch. Esme's dark brown eyes traced over Cora's face before she pursed her lips.

"It's nice to meet you." Cora greeted, a polite smile gracing her face. Esme nodded in response before moving on, the two girls walking in separate directions- Cora to Tommy's house and Esme to John's.

So, the next morning, when Tommy had dragged Cora to John's house with him, she had the decency to lower her gaze at the sight of her and John in bed. The image of Esme as the sweet flower-crown girl still in her mind and Cora wasn't ready for that image to be tainted. Tommy, on the other hand, looked unbothered and bored.

"John? I've told you to keep the doors locked." Tommy scolded, reaching down to gather John's clothes, "I could've been anyone."

Tommy shot Cora a look and Cora didn't waste any time, heading downstairs to keep the children entertained. Lifting up her skirt, making sure that she didn't trip on the hem as she raced down the stairs. The second her foot touched the bottom landing, John's youngest latched himself onto her leg and immediately started pulling on her skirt. Cora pretended to heave a sigh, acting as though Oliver was much heavier than he actually was, as she bent down and lifted him into her arms and settled him on her hip.

"How are you doing, handsome?" Cora cooed, causing the two-year-old to giggle and hide his face in the crook of her neck. Cora mentally cringed as she felt drool start to collect there but shook it off, heading to the kitchen to make the kids a simple breakfast.

"No, James," Cora scolded as the four-year-old grasped the knife handle that rested on the counter, "That could hurt you, and you don't want a boo-boo, do you?"

Gently peeling the knife out of James's sticky grasp, she placed it in the sink before handing the toddler a slice of apple. Unbeknownst to her, Tommy had exited John and Esme's room a few minutes ago and hadn't the will to disturb Cora. There was something about the way she was with children that… made Tommy question the idea about having one with her. He knew that it would be risky, he was in an illegal business and the threat that someone would want to harm their child would be constant and ever-growing.

"Cora," Cora looked up from the children's faces, "It's time to go."

Cora nodded and handed Oliver to Catherine, one of John's oldest daughter's. She kissed each child on the head, making note that they needed a bath and she would have to stop by to help Esme out because bathing over six children is not an easy task for one person. Tommy held the door open for her as she exited John's house and nearly jumped in surprise when she felt something rough and calloused grasp her hand. Looking at Tommy, Cora couldn't stop the frown that covered her face. Tommy was being uncharacteristically affectionate and it was making Cora… a bit uncomfortable, if she was being honest. The only time Tommy had been this affectionate towards her was before he had been sent off to war, but that had been a different time and they had been different people.

She couldn't help but tug her hand out of his and enter her bakery, not bothering to look behind her. Cora had been having a mixed feeling about Tommy. While she loved him, she didn't know how much she loved him. After the stunt with Kimber, and although she had 'forgiven' him, she was aware of his little flings with Grace.

The burning of Tommy's eyes stuck with her until she headed up the stairs.

~8~

"Right." Tommy's gruff voice echoed through the room, "I brought you all here today because this is the day that we replace Billy Kimber. This is the day we become respectable. The day we join the official National Association of Race Course Bookmakers. But first, we do the dirty work." Cora's eyes narrowed when Tommy locked eyes with her as he said that sentence. If he was trying to make a reference to what happened a while ago, he certainly wasn't helping his case. "We've all known this day was coming. I just haven't told anyone the date."

Except maybe Grace, Cora couldn't help but sneer.

"We're going to the Worcester races. The track opens at one. We'll get there at two. Now, Kimber thinks we're going to help him fight the Lee brothers. But thanks to the efforts of our John and his lovely new wife Esme, the Lee's are now our kin. I interrupted those efforts this morning, uh, I can assure you all John is making great sacrifices in the cause of peace."

"Yeah, all right." John murmured, ignoring all the snickering that was echoing around the room.

"So, it'll be us and the Lee's against Kimber's boys. We take them out but leave the bookies. I expect a swift victory which will send a signal all the way to London that we believe in letting legitimate businesses run peacefully."

"And, uh," John sniffled, "What about Kimber himself?"

"I'll deal with Kimber." Tommy nodded, his eyes cold, "Any other questions?"

All head turned as Polly suddenly spoke, interrupting the serene silence of the room before walking towards the door, "Yes. Does anybody object if I bring a newcomer to the meeting? I'd like to introduce the newest member of the Shelby clan."

Cora couldn't help but gasp in awe as Ada walked through the doors with little Karl in her arms. Ada was absolutely glowing and Karl quiet in her arms. Someone gave a small clap and not a second later, the room was filled with a soft applause.

"Welcome home, Ada." Tommy smiled, the sight of his sister happy after everything was a reassuring sight for him and made him think for a moment that everything would be okay between him and Cora.

"We named him Karl." Ada announced, gently bouncing Karl, "After Karl Marx."

"Karl bloody Marx," Arthur laughed, "Let me get a look at him."

"Oh, here we go," John said, leaning against a beam as he looked on, his face displaying joy at his sister's happiness.

"Hey, look." Arthur called as he held up Karl with his cap on his head, "He looks just like me."

"That's his ass that looks like you, Arthur," John stated, causing the room to laugh even harder. Cora, herself, couldn't stop the giggles from leaving her mouth, not noticing Tommy's gaze on her. But, then again, she was his wife and it was his right to look at her. No one else's.

"He's all right. He's a Shelby." Arthur said as he looked down at his nephew, pride evident in his eyes. Cora reached forward and scooped little Karl from Arthur's arms, cooing at her nephew. Brushing the little tuff of hair, Cora couldn't help but notice how much of a perfect blend Karl was of his mother and his father. She didn't bother to look up as she headed out the door and towards the bakery, knowing that Ada would grab Karl when she wanted to.

~8~

She didn't make a sound.

Staring down a barrel of a gun wasn't something Cora ever thought she'd become acquainted with, but times change, and people change. She didn't bother to look at the man holding the gun, her gaze more focused on Kimber, who was sitting relaxed in a chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Well, love." Kimber took a long drag from his cigarette, "It's nice to see you again… especially after we were so rudely interrupted last time."

"Why are you here, Kimber." Cora didn't have time for small talk. Kimber didn't bother to look at her, his cigarette was somehow more interesting than her. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of the chair and made his way to stand directly in front of her.

"I just wanted to let you know, love," Cora didn't bother flinching as he reached out to stroke her cheek. Her eyes were cold, and her face was emotionless, causing anger to rise in Kimber. In a split second, Kimber went from stroking her face to tightly pinching her chin, forcing her to look dead into his eyes, "As soon as the last bullet leaves my gun, as soon as I watch Tommy's mouth fill with blood and the light vanish from his eyes, I will take you this time. And he won't be there to stop me."

Cora remained passive, letting him speak words that she knew would never be true. Kimber could try, yes, he could try, but Cora would always be Tommy's. No matter what happened or what was to come, she would _always_ be Tommy's. Whether she liked it or not.


	8. Chapter Six Pt2

Cordelia Johnson was _not_ a fool.

" _Did you fall for Tommy?"_

" _Yes."_

Oh, Tommy loved to act innocent. But Cora was smarter than that, _better_ than that. She wasn't going to let Tommy's little mind games trick her like they had before; no, she had learned from her mistakes. She had learned how to adapt to survive being a blinder, a _Shelby_. Cora scoffed, how fucking cliché could Tommy get? A poor, dainty, little Irish woman comes to Birmingham and happens to stumble to the only bar the Blinders own. Now, of course, Tommy wouldn't suspect a barmaid. No, it couldn't be the barmaid he was sleeping with, could it? A hollow laugh escaped Cora and she slammed the glass down, the crystal shattering and digging into her hand. Running her hand down the table, Cora stood up- ignoring the smear of blood she left- and made her way out the back door.

She heard the shouts coming from the back alleyway, she knew what was happening. To be honest, Cora could care less, she had something much more important to care about now. Cora's face was blank as she walked towards Pol's house. Those who knew her and saw her were concerned since when did the sun of Birmingham wear such a cold expression? Cora didn't bother to knock when she came upon Pol's door; instead, she forced in her spare key and quietly closed the door.

There was no reason to overreact.

"Cora?" Surprised slip through Polly's voiced as she looked at Cora, the girl she considered her daughter, with concern. Her face was pale, much paler than it usually was, and there was no expression. Her eyes which normally held so much joy were blank. Cautiously, Polly took a step forward, "Cora, are you alright?"

"It's funny how much someone can change in the span of five years," Cora said, there was no waver in her voice and Polly almost flinched at the cold edge it had to it. "But I guess war does that to someone."

"Cora," Pol's voice was low and warning as she took another step towards the girl. Cora hadn't moved from her spot- she was standing right in front of the door, almost as though she were ready to make an escape if she needed to.

"For the past five years, I remained faithful to Tommy. Never did I touch another man or look at him with lust." Cora tilted her head, "The same can't be said for Tommy, can it."

Cora blinked, hating herself for allowing the tears to push past the barriers that she had built up. She had prepared herself for this day and yet, everything she prepared crumbled when she saw the soft look in Pol's eyes. The look only a mother could give her child-the look Cora hadn't seen in years.

"I know about Lizzie," The words began to tumble out of her mouth as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I know about the prostitutes, I know about the flirting, I know about the late nights, I know…" Cora choked on her words for a moment, "I know about Grace."

"Oh, Cora." Pol's heart was breaking as she was suddenly standing in front of a five-year-old Cora, who had just seen ten-year-old Tommy hold hands with another girl. The same heartbreak was written over her face and Polly wanted to do nothing more than take that pain away.

"It's okay, though." Cora sniffled, "I have to put the past behind me, I have to be ready to be on my own."

"Cora, what are you talking about?"

"Pol, oh God, Pol." Cora tried to laugh but broke into a sob, her hand sliding down to cup her flat stomach, "I'm pregnant."

~8~

 _It wasn't obvious at first._

 _It started out with the fact that she seemed to get nauseous every morning. The thought crossed her mind, but it immediately disappeared as a familiar ache rang throughout her head and she quickly realized that it was just another migraine. Sure, none had lasted for such a long consistency, but it everything else matched her normal symptoms: a headache, nauseous, dizziness, nothing out of the blue and nothing that she hadn't experienced before._

 _She knew it was possible, she had a moment of weakness with Tommy less than a month ago, but she wouldn't believe it if it were true. So, she pushed aside the thoughts and continued on for another month. But the moment she couldn't fit into her dress, she was out the door and headed to the midwife._

 _Of course, she had noticed the small swell of her stomach, the tenderness of her breasts and how they always seemed to ache whenever something brushed by them, but she didn't **want** to think about it. Cora wanted children, that wasn't an unknown fact, but now wasn't the time to have one. She and Tommy weren't on good terms and divorce... divorce seemed like a very possible option at the current moment of time. _

_When the midwife had come back with the results, Cora felt herself blackout for a moment._

 _A child... she was carrying a child of the man who had shown infidelity more than once. A man who swore he would protect her but led her into harm's way._

 _As she walked back home, she carefully cradled the almost non-existent bump. She wasn't going to rid herself of this child, it was hers. Her baby, her child, someone who would never stop loving her._

 _It was then that Cora decided that she would **not** tell Tommy of her child. Tommy would have to prove that he was willing to help raise the child and that he was willing to become the man he once was and swore to be. Yes, Cora knew that war changed a man, but she also knew that Tommy had changed more than necessary... and that he was continuing to change himself. _

~8~

The bakery was quiet as Cora stood behind the counter, rolling out the dough before making it a ball again and repeating the process. There was no point in what she was doing and, to be honest, she didn't know why she was doing it, but it was relaxing, and she needed something relaxing right now. Cora screamed as the door slammed open and she chucked her rolling pin towards the door.

"Jesus Christ, Cora." Ada panted, looking at the dent the rolling pin had left in the wall, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry," Cora let out a breathy laugh as she clutched the cloth over her heart, "I thought you were someone else."

"Well, if you thought I was Tommy, then you would've nailed him. He's not particularly sharp these days." Ada said before smiling and shifting the bundle in her arms so that she could place the basket she was carrying on the table, "Pol told me what happened, and what kind of sister would I be if I didn't bring you your favorite meal?"

Cora couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face as she rushed out from behind the counter. Picking up the basket, and ignoring her grumbling stomach, she quickly locked the bakery door before leading Ada up the stairs to where her actual home was.

It as a cozy little home and Cora thought it was a perfect place to raise a child. Ada sat in the dining room as Cora cut the pie, handing Ada her slice before sitting down herself. A peaceful silence passed between the two and after Cora placed their dishes in the sink, Ada handed her Karl.

"I'm sorry." Ada suddenly broke the silence and Cora looked at her with wide eyes.

Gently bouncing the cooing baby, Cora gaze softened, "Don't apologize for your brother's mistakes. He needs to own up to them himself… but thank you. For everything."

Again, a peaceful silence covered the room as the two women stared in awe at the baby in Cora's arms. Whispering sweet words towards her nephew, Cora couldn't help but wonder what her child would look like or whether it would be a boy or a girl. Personally, she hoped that it would be a boy. If she were ever to have a girl, she would want them to have an older brother to protect them. Shaking her head, Cora pulled herself from her thoughts. It was too soon to be thinking about the gender of the child, she had only found out she was expecting a few days ago.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother," Ada said, Cora looking at her before the two girls shared a smile. Between them, Karl gurgled happily before letting out a shriek of joy, wrapping a hand around a loose strand of Cora's hair and giving it a yank. Ada was quick to grab her son's chubby hand and gently pry his finger off, "Karl, let go of your Auntie's hair."

Cora couldn't help but giggle as the boy looked at his mother with so much confusion as she tried to pull his hand off.

"How did today go?" Cora asked, handing Karl back to Ada, who happily took him.

"Danny died." Ada stated, not taking her gaze off her son, "And Tommy was shot, but I guess for a good reason." She joked, her face becoming serious again, "Danny didn't make it. I don't know where Tommy is…"

Cora gave Ada a pointed look, indicating that she had an idea of where Tommy was and what he was doing. Clearing her throat, Ada continued.

"I saw Freddie again, and I tried to stop the fight. But, you already know how well that worked out."

The two women chatted for the rest of the evening, Ada deciding that she was going to take Cora's spare bedroom. As much as Cora hated to admit it, she was always waiting for a knock on the door, but she can't say she wasn't surprised when it never did.

* * *

 **Lowkey not happy with this chaptered but I tried my best.**

 **SURPRISE I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING CORY TO BE PREGNANT! AND END OF SEASON 1! WHOOOOOO!**

 **I know Cora hasn't had that much involvement in the plot but this is where it starts to pick up the pace. So much angst and drama is coming. (the more I write this story the more I hate tommy and love Alfie but oh well).**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **After reading an amazing fic, I decided that I won't be writing author's notes or reviews thanks on every chapter because I think it takes away from the story and breaks it. So, I will be writing about reviews every three-four chapters.**

 **I have already edited the other chapters so there are no longer any reviews on them. I'm also trying to make my responses to you guys longer cause if you send a review, I think you deserve a nice response**

reviews: 

GublerGlam: Thank you! and yes, Colette was inspired by Cosette.

Neamhaim: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Guest (Esme): Love the name and thank you!

Guest: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you! The decision of the marriage was a bit tricky at first because I wasn't sure how it was going to play out (with Grace and all) but I'm glad you like it! and, I finally made it through season one haha! Finally!

Guest: Thank you!

MadmB312: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

Hapsgurl80: Thank you! And yeah, I think pets are what really connect a family. Thank you so much!

Guest: I completely understand. It's the memories that really matter in the end. Thank you!

Raging Raven: Dude, I am currently _stoked_ for when Cora and Alfie meet. It's gonna be so much fun and so much sass is gonna be thrown between the two. And Tommy's personality is really showing right now, and I really strive to make sure that it is shown that Cora is not okay with it (trying to make sure that she sees a change in character). I do love Alfie though and if I hadn't written this, I probably would've paired Cora with Alfie instead of Tommy.

Guest (Hannah): I'm glad you like Cora and Tommy, they definitely fit each other sometimes. Sadly, Grace (as can be seen above) ruins everything like she normally does, but life goes on. Thank you!

Guest (Grace5476): I'm glad you like it!

kamijin: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

wheredidallthedreamersgo: THANK YOU!

moglefrog: I'm glad you love it so much! Thank you! Hehe... I guess you'll just have to wait until the next few chapters are finished until you see~

Guest: Thank you! I'm really trying to add more detail as I write and Cora's story is the first that I've actually pushed myself, so I'm really glad that it's working!

Jessica Gray1: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

Guest: I agree with you. Although I prefer May or Grace, I feel like the two characters were not right for him at all.

Mercy156: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story!

Guest (LadyRedStar): Trust me, Grace is so... eghhhhh. I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

 **Review if you want! A review is appreciated and makes me smile!**

 **Ana :)**

Recent reviews:

x XRoweenaJAugustineX x: So do i and trust me, she definitely will in the end!

kamijin: The angst and sass will be coming on STRONG! and tommy definitely will not be happy about Cora and Alfie's friendship... at all. lol, and then we got polly coming in clutch later on

Guest: Thank you! and i totally would but sadly, Cora isn't that type of girl and she's just gonna wait for the karma. But he definitely will be fighting for her! Alfie is a king tho

Hapsgurl80: Thank you! and yeah, i hope he will. Same! i was debating on writing and Alfiexoc story sometime in the future but idk?

funnybb: Thank you so much!

WriterRay: Thank you so much for your constructive criticism! It really means a lot and is what helped me edit this story. I hope the edits make the story better! I'm so glad you love Tommy and Cora's relationship and Cora's character! Also, i might definitely be Dming you in the future.

dljxxx: Thank you so much! yeah, i personally don't agree with the blackmailing, but everything thing isn't as it seems yet. Cora has no intention of playing with her child's life and if Tommy wants to be part of their life, than she's not going to stop him. She just wants to see him make an effort to be part of their family. I promise you that she isn't going to ever stop him or block him from seeing their child.

Pinky57: Thank you! haha so true! idk maybe cora does already have a relationship with alfie~

: Thank you so much! Cora's not going to have an affair with Alfie, she prefers to watch karma do the work, but she is going to have a really good friendship with him-to put it lightly. One that will definitely piss tommy off.

clownprincessofchaos: Thank you so so much! Tommy will be getting a taste of his own medicine, i can promise you that!

Minie Talie: Thank you! don't worry, he'll be groveling. and grace... ugh, yeah let's not talk about her

ngome055: Thank you! Cora will do not be having an affair bc she wants to shove the fact that she can be faithful in tommy's face, but i am considering an alfiexoc but idk?

neatfreak16: Thank you so much! and i'm so glad you like it!


	9. Chapter Seven

_Nine months and two weeks later_

An anguished scream ripped through the once lovely Saturday afternoon, causing passers to stop and stare at the bakery in horror, though nobody dared to enter when they saw the familiar caps guarding the door. The spring weather was a constant shift between warm and frigid, much like the soon to be parents. The day continued on for those who stayed outside the house, but for those inside, it felt as if it had yet to begin.

Cora's back arched as another searing pain shot through her body, and she couldn't help but cry out, her body writhing at the aftershock. For nine months, she had cared for the child inside her, and this is how they repaid her? She had sung to them, read to them, eaten the cravings they made her have, been extra careful with everything, and this was the thanks she got.

Her one soft, golden locks were stuck to her face with sweat, with the rest spread behind her in a knotted mess, and appeared a dirty blonde color—like she had been rolling around in dust and dirt. Her face was a bright red and dripped with sweat while her eyes wide were with fear as tears collected in them; whether from pain or fright, she didn't know but it was probably a little bit of each.

Childbirth was a dangerous thing, and it was often that the mother, child, or both didn't make it through the labor. The thought of dying before meeting her child terrified Cora and, if anything, she wanted them to live more than she wanted herself to live… if it came down to that. Her child had so much in store for them while she didn't.

Tommy paced nervously outside the room, the cigarette mindlessly hanging between his lips. There were not many things in the world that frightened Thomas Shelby, but the idea of losing his wife was something that often kept him awake at night. Part of him yearned to go into that room and make sure that everything was going okay, and that Esme, Polly, and Ada weren't fucking anything up.

He knew they weren't, but he wanted to be in there anyway.

The other half wanted to go to the Garrison and drink his nerves away. Whiskey would most likely do the trick, and he half the mind to go an ask Finn to run down and grab him some. He shook his head at the thought. If Cora found out that he had been drinking the day his child entered the world, she would have his head and never speak to him again. The two's relationship was already strained and Tommy didn't know what would cause it to break—he _didn't_ want it to break.

He and Cora were a pair. It almost seemed as if they were made for each other, her the light and him the darkness. They balanced each other out and saved each other's sanity, even though they were often the cause of that destruction.

Tommy's flinched as another scream tore through the house, Cora's voice sounding raw. She had been in labor for over twelve hours and when he brought his concerns to Esme, she only shook her head and said that the babe will come when they're ready to come. He promptly told her to 'fuck off' and give him an actual answer, but she glared at him and closed the bedroom door.

"Come on, Cora" He heard his Polly shout, "You need to push!"

"I can't," Cora cried, agony and terror evident in her voice, "I can't. It hurts too much."

"I know, but if you want this child out alive, you need to push."

"Pol, I can't-"

"Cora, fucking push!"

There was an audible grunt and a cry was quick to follow—not from the babe, but from Cora. The process repeated itself three more times before Cora let out a bellowing screech followed Esme jumping in.

"The head's been born, Cora. Just one more strong push."

Cora's high-pitched shriek ended with a gasp and there was a sudden bustle in the room, Esme, Ada, and Polly all talking in a hushed whisper.

"Where's my baby? Why isn't he cryin?" The crack in Cora's voice is what compelled Tommy to push open the doors.

"Tommy, get out!" Ada hissed, but Tommy couldn't hear and pushed her aside when she made her way towards him.

Cora laid in the bed, her already pale skin looking deathly pale and Tommy swore he could see the veins in her face. His eyes trailed down and his face hardened at the deep, crimson color that stained the lower half of the bed and the stained red cloths that littered the floor. His child was nowhere to be seen.

"Ada, where's my baby?" Cora whispered, her voice too damaged to speak any louder, "I want to see my baby."

"Just a second, love." Ada soothed from where she stood beside Polly, and it was then Tommy saw Polly roughly hitting the babe's back. His face remained blank but Cora's conveyed every emotion he felt. Her face dropped, her eyes welled with tears, and her skin became paler—if that was even possible.

"He… he isn't?" Her voice broke.

"No, love," Pol roughly said, giving the baby's back one more hard thump before a shriek left its lips and echoed through the room. Cora's face flooded with relief as she held out her arms, and Polly was quick to give her her child, "It's a boy."

"A boy," Cora murmured, awe evident in her voice as she brushed back the black hair on his head and Tommy quickly sat in the chair next to her, staring down at his son, "I always wanted a little boy."

"Well, now you've got one," Tommy said as he reached out a finger, smirking when his son grabbed his finger and held it tightly, the shrieks changing into soft whimpers.

"What's his name?" Esme asked, and Tommy glanced at Cora, who refused to look away from her child.

"Oliver," Cora stated, and Tommy didn't bother arguing with her. She was happy and that's all he wanted for her to be. The two had discussed names months before the baby arrived, Thomas liked Charles but Cora had her heart set on Oliver.

"That's what we'll name the next one," She had said without a single thought and Tommy felt his heart jump. She hadn't mentioned wanting to have more than one, and this one wasn't even planned.

"Oliver Louis," She added, shocking Tommy, and Esme nodded. Charles Louis was the name he wanted while she had planned Oliver Christian. But, she had changed it without telling him and, for once, he didn't care.

Cora's eyes flickered up—looking at Tommy for the first time since Oliver had been laid in her arms—and gave him a small smile before looking back down at Oliver, her eyes filled with love.

"Hello, Oliver." Tommy's gruff voice greeted and, blinking slowly, Oliver opened his eyes for the first time, stunning his parents. Stunning, ice blue eyes stared back at Tommy as if reflected by a mirror. Even though there hadn't been one already, Tommy had no doubt that this was his son.

 _Two years later (1921)_

The brisk wind felt nice on Cora's face, reminding that this was reality and not a dreaded dream. Oliver whined in her arms as he twisted his body and reached his arms out for his father. Knowing that he couldn't he couldn't take him right now, Cora flipped Oliver so that his back was against her chest and he was looking at Tommy. Unsurprisingly, as soon as Tommy stepped up to say a few words, Oliver's attention became focused elsewhere and his sticky fingers grasped the silver bracelet on Cora's wrist.

"I promised my friend, Freddy Thorne, that I would say a few words over his grave if he should pass before me." Tommy began, clenching his jaw, "I made this promise before he became my brother-in-law, when we were in France, fighting for the king."

"Amen," Arthur called, and Cora nodded her head in agreement as the black veil to her hat whipped dangerously in the wind.

"And in the end, it wasn't the war that took Freddy. Pestilence took him. But Freddy passed on his soul and spirit to a new generation before he was cruelly taken."

Cora pulled the small cap further down Oliver's head as thunder rumbled in the distance and the wind picked up. Deciding that it was too cold for Oliver to be faced front, she turned him back around and placed his head in the crook of her neck, ignoring the chill of his cheeks and nose. Oliver made no sound of protest but, instead, pressed his face further into his mother's neck, snuggling into it.

The funeral ended quickly after that and Cora made no notion to follow Tommy when he went to speak to Ada. Two years had passed and the rift never seemed to grow or shrink, staying consistent. For the sake of their child, the two were civil and no argument was said in front of Oliver. If things were to work out in the end, she wanted him to remember having a happy childhood with loving parents and never to know the infidelity from his father.

In truth, Cora somewhat hated what having a child with Tommy did to her. No longer was she allowed to live in her bakery; instead, she had to move back into the Shelby house and slept in the bedroom next to Tommy. He never wanted her far from his grasp in public, nor was she allowed to leave the house without informing him. Cora knew he was trying to protect her from the dangers that came with being a Shelby. But, even with every possible threat, Cora thought that Grace was the greatest danger of all. Yes, Grace had left. She had Small Heath, Birmingham, not Tommy's heart and mind.

Cora would forgive Tommy.

She wasn't sure if he knew this or not, but she would forgive him. However, the only way she ever planned to forgive him was to see the want in his eyes when he looked at her. To know that he still craved as much as he craved Grace, but only more. She wanted to know that she had Tommy's loyalty and that, whenever she needed him, he would be there.

Yes, it was true that she and Tommy were Yin and Yang. Tommy was the darkness and Cora was the light. But, Tommy had light in him the same as Cora had darkness, and she thought it was time for the darkness to come out.

Two years change a person—make them or break them.

Two years made Cora, and she was going to make sure that she and her son were going to be okay for as long as they remained a Shelby.

* * *

 **Well, i hope that this satisfied the long wait.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Ana**


	10. Chapter Eight

When the news that the Garrison had been bombed reached Thomas Shelby's ears, he wasted no time in escorting his wife, child, and aunt into the car before getting in once they were all settled. He watched Cora grab a handkerchief from her coat pocket and gently squeezed his son's nose, slightly smirking when his son squirmed in her lap as he tried to turn his face away. If she had noticed the change in his facial expression, she made no comment.

"I want you to stay in the car," Thomas ordered as they arrived at the Garrison, and he opened the door for Polly. Cora gave him a silent nod, more focused on wiping her son's nose than listening to Tommy, and he took that as a sign of understanding.

Since the car had open windows, he made sure that they were parked far enough away from the burning building but close enough that he could keep an eye on them. If there was still any sort of gas in the air, he didn't want Oliver inhaling it and getting ill. Not only would that be a nightmare for the two of them, but Oliver would most likely not make it through the night depending on what gas it was.

Cora didn't bother to refuse or rebel against Tommy's orders. She, too, didn't want to put Oliver in harm's way and turned him so that he was facing her instead of the windows. The wind from the storm was only propelling the smoke towards them and Cora wrinkled her nose at the smell. Cora couldn't help but stare at Tommy and Polly as the rain mercilessly beat down on them as Oliver became rather occupied with her pear necklace—one that Tommy had gotten her a year after Oliver had been born.

"Mummy," Oliver's soft voice called and Cora looked down at her son, a smile creeping on her face as his light blue eyes shined brightly with joy and innocence, "I'm thirsty."

"You can have some juice when we get home, love," Cora said, soothing back Oliver's unruly black curls—something that she knew he had gotten from her.

When Cora was little, her hair always twisted into loose ringlets no matter how hard her mother tried to keep them straight. Her father would always laugh as her mother fussed around her, pulling her hair and groaning in frustration as the blonde locks bounced back into a spiral. It was her father who finally got her mother to adore the curls in her hair, saying 'those curls make her look like she is the princess she's meant to be'.

Cora softly smiled and ran her fingers through Oliver's hair, giggling when the curls bounced back, just like hers did.

"Where's Daddy?" Oliver asked, looking around the empty car as he realized for the first time, that his father wasn't there with him, "Where's Auntie?"

"Right there." Cora pointed out the window and towards the two adults, her action somehow catching Tommy's attention and causing him to turn to her, "Why don't you wave to Daddy?"

Oliver quickly began waving his arm wildly, a beaming smile crossing his face when Tommy gave a nod of acknowledgment, and Cora could see the smile in Tommy's eyes. Tommy wasn't one to show Oliver affection in public. He feared that if someone saw him show Oliver any affection, they would use that against him by either destroying his reputation or by taking Oliver. Cora thought that Tommy was being ridiculous. Who would dare try and take Thomas Shelby's son?

It seemed as though whatever conversation Polly and Tommy were having came to an abrupt end for the two were quickly making their way towards the car. Cora slid across the seats so that her hip rested against the farthest door as Polly and Tommy joined her in the car. Cora blinked in surprise when the weight of Oliver was relieved and Tommy placed him in his lap, wrapping his arm securely around Oliver's waist and listening patiently as the young boy blabbered on.

Cora ignored the soft flutter in her stomach as she stared at the two of them. Oliver was seated so that he was facing Tommy and, as he babbled on, he reached to grab Tommy's cap. Both adults reacted at the same time; Cora reached forward, Oliver's name on the tip of her tongue, while Tommy took off his cap and held the back of it towards Oliver so that his hand was covering the hidden blade.

Oliver was unaware of the current commotion that had just occurred and stared at the cap curiously before deciding that it held no interest. Tommy slipped his cap back on and continued to listen to Oliver talk, nodding every now-and-then as his eyes looked through the car's window.

~8~

"Ameliaranne seemed to be terribly hungry, for her plate was nearly always empty; but, though she did not reach out and help herself, she never allowed to wait long," Cora's soft voice melodiously carried throughout the room as the fireplace crackled. Oliver pressed himself closer to his mother's chest, resting his head on her breast as he struggled to keep his eyes opening and look at the pictures that were in front of him.

 _Ameliaranne and The Green Umbrella_ had become Oliver's favorite book the moment Tommy had gifted him it. There was no real occasion for the gift, it wasn't Oliver's birthday nor was it Christmas. When Cora asked him about it later, Tommy had only said that he saw it on the way home and bought it. Cora had made it a routine to read Oliver a book before his nap and before he went to bed—that was if he wasn't already asleep.

Glancing down, Cora gently smiled at Oliver before standing up and placing him on her hip. She ignored his murmured groans of protest as he rubbed his face into her shoulder, most surely smearing it with snot.

"I think it's time you had your nap." Cora tenderly said once she reached her room. At the sound of Oliver's rhythmic, relaxed breathing, she carefully placed him in the crib that rested next to her bed and the wall. Tommy had been very flexible with mostly anything Cora said, but when she placed the crib under the window, he had put his foot down.

Cora couldn't help but admire her son as he slept.

He was the perfect combination of both her and Tommy. With Tommy's eyes and hair color, and with Cora's nose, smile, and personality, there was no doubt in her mind that Oliver was going to be a charmer. Especially if he still had curls. Rubbing her thumb softly across Oliver's cheek, Cora almost melted when Oliver leaned into her touch. A frown marred her face as Oliver brought his left thumb into his mouth and she knew that the habit had to end before he turned four.

Oliver was her sanity in the crazed life of the Shelby's.

She had to protect him from the monsters that hid in the alleyways of the streets and that lurked around their house at night. With Tommy, she knew Oliver was safe—as crazy as that sounded. But Tommy had men that were willing to risk their life for him and his family.

"Cora," Cora didn't bother to turn away from Oliver as Polly called her name. She only hummed in response and waited for Polly to continue, "They're always so peaceful when they sleep."

Looking up, Cora smiled at Polly as she made her way over to her godson. Reaching a hand down, Polly brushed back the dark curls that matted Oliver's forehead.

"He looks so much like Tommy," Polly muttered to herself, but Cora heard it anyway. It seemed as though she could hear everything now a day. From the silence of the room next to hers to a baby crying a few doors down, Cora could hear it all.

"Yeah," Cora agreed.

"But there's no doubt in my fucking mind that he has his mother's personality." Polly continued before both women snorted.

"What gave it away?" Cora playfully asked, reaching down and placing a kiss on Oliver's forehead before moving away from the crib and stalking towards the fireplace that rested on the other side of the room.

"Just the way he looks at the world as though he only sees the good in it," Polly continued and she pulled her hand away, resting her hip against the crib and crossing her arms.

"He's two, Pol. He doesn't know any better."

"I've raised these Shelby's since they were babes and not once have any of them looked around them with so much joy," Polly cut her off, her voice sharp and not leaving any room to argue. Cora sighed in response and pulled the dark purple shawl tighter around her.

"What has Tommy done now?" Cora asked wearily, rubbing underneath her eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She wore it down more often now. The blonde strands just touching her shoulder blades as the front of her hair was pulled back by a clip.

Tommy had been shocked at first. Even though his face didn't convey anything, she could see it in his eyes. How they widened as she walked down the stairs before relaxing and seeming as if nothing had occurred. The only reason she wore it down was because Oliver liked to hide his face in her neck when he met new people, and her hair helped block his view.

Polly wasted no time in answering, "He went to the Black Lion."

"Is there something you expect me to do?" Cora finally asked after a few moments of silence. She didn't know why Tommy had gone there, she didn't know if _she_ was supposed to know, and she didn't know who was there.

"No," Polly stated, "But I want you to watch him for me. He's playing a dangerous game, right now, and I don't think he realizes that Oliver's life is now part of the game."


	11. Please, please read

You all are gonna hate me!

I'm rewriting this story! So that you actually get the content you deserve!

This story will remain up until i finish the other one, but the title will change.

The prologue will be posted later today and so will chapter one.

I promise you all that it will be a much better story with good detail and edits.

I can't thank you all enough for sticking around this past year with all my bull and stuff.


End file.
